bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Romi Paku
|Género = Femenino |Grupo Sanguíneo = AB |Ocupación = Seiyū }} es una actriz y seiyū japonesa, descendiente de coreanos. Su RH es AB. Nacida en Edogawa, Tokio, se graduó de la Universidad Toho Gakuen en Interpretación y Música y estudió en la universidad Yonsei. En los primeros Seiyū Awards, ganó el premio a "Mejor personaje femenino principal" por su doblaje a Nana Osaki en Nana. Sus papeles más conocidos suelen ser duros, calmados, y maduros preadolescentes u adolescentes que suelen ser llamados genios en sus universos de ficción (por ejemplo, Tao Ren, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Edward Elric y Natsume Hyūga). Sus papeles femeninos también cuadran en el arquetipo "chica dura/punk" (Nana Osaki y Teresa en Claymore). Tiene un gato llamado Kogito y un Dachshund llamado Sarang, que significa "amor" en coreano. Rol de Voz Anime *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (TV) como Sentarō Kawanishi *Air Master (TV) como Maki Aikawa; Tomo Aikawa *Amatsuki (TV) como Kuchiha *Appleseed: Genesis (TV) como Deunan Knute *Aquarian Age the Movie (OVA) como Stella Blavatsky *Aquarion (TV) como Chloe Klick; Kurt Klick *Aquarion: Wings of Betrayal (OVA) como Chloe; Kurt *Ashita no Nadja (TV) como Alan (ep 41) *Batman: Gotham Knight (movie) como Anna Ramirez *Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) como Mari *Bleach (TV) como Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach: Memories of Nobody como Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach: Fade to Black - Kimi no Na o Yobu (película 3) como Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Mō Hitotsu no Hyōrinmaru (movie) como Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy (OVA) como Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Blood+ (TV) como Kurara *Blue Dragon (TV) como Zola *Brain Powered (TV) como Kanan Gimms *Butsu Zone (OVA) como Senju *Case Closed (TV) como Chinatsu Miyazaki (ep 100-101); Kaihara Sayori (ep 296) *Clannad After Story (TV) como Katsuki Shima (eps 5-6) *Claymore (TV) como Teresa *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier (TV) como Mii (eps 39-42) *Dai Yamato Zero-go (OVA) como Apollonia *Deadman Wonderland (TV) como Ganta Igarashi *Dennō Coil (TV) como Haraken *Detective Loki (TV) como Heimdall; Higashiyama Kazumi *Devil May Cry (TV) como Elena (ep 6) *Digimon Adventure 02 (TV) como Digimon Kaiser/Ken Ichijouji; Osamu Ichijouji *Digimon Frontier (TV) como Trailmon (topo) (first) *Digimon: Diaboromon Strikes Back (movie) como Ken Ichijouji *Dragon Drive (TV) como Oozora Reiji *Eyeshield 21 (movie) como Kobayakawa Sena *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) como Edward Elric; Madre de Alex Louis Armstrong(ep 37) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) como Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Chibi Party (OVA) como Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OVA) como Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OVA) como Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa como Edward Elric *Gakuen Alice (TV) como Natsume Hyūga; Madre de Hotaru *Getbackers (TV) como young juubei (ep 19) *Gilgamesh (TV) como Azusa Madoka *Glass Fleet (TV) como Cleo (10 años) *GR -GIANT ROBO- (TV) como Alex McKenzie *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyou Shou~ (TV) como joven Yorihisa (ep 7) *He is my Master (TV) como Seiichirō Nakabayashi (Prima de Yoshitaka) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) como Switzerland *Higepiyo (TV) como Higepiyo *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (movie) como Dahlia *Innocent Venus (TV) como Oryo/Hee-Jin (ep 3) *Itazura na Kiss (TV) como Yūki Irie *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) como Karim *Kaiba (TV) como Popo *King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (OVA) como Mint (ep 2) *Kurau: Phantom Memory (TV) *Kuroshitsuji (TV) como Madam Red; Hermano Mayor (ep 6) *Kurozuka (TV) como Kuromitsu *(The) Law of Ueki (TV) como Kosuke Ueki *Lupin III: Episode 0 'First Contact' (special) como Elenor *Macross Zero (OVA) como Katie (Ep. 2) *Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (TV) como Sai Kaitou (ep 7,13,24-25) *Major (TV) como Taiga Shimizu (ep 59-) *MapleStory (TV) como Giru *Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy como Masaki (Special Edition) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (TV) como Regene Regetta (ep 25) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (TV) como Regene Regetta *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Special Edition como Nicol Amalfi *Monkey Typhoon (TV) como Rarītomu *Monster (TV) como Helene *Murder Princess (OVA) como Alita Forland / Falis *NANA (TV) como Nana Osaki *Naruto (OVA) como Temari *Naruto (TV) como Temari *Naruto Shippūden (movie) como Temari *Naruto Shippūden (TV) como Temari *New Fist of the North Star (OVA) como Bista/Dōha *New Getter Robo (OVA) como Raikou Minamoto *Ninja Scroll (TV) como Tsubute *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) como O-ise *Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN! (TV) como Ba Ba *Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (OVA) como Koyuki Ichikawa (ep 6) *One Piece (TV) como Madam Shirley; Harry (ep 135) *Pandalian (TV) como Cool *Pecola (TV) como Rabi-san *Pokémon (TV) como Tsurio (ep 216) *Pokemon Advance (TV) como Jiro (ep 177); Masato-Kun (ep 49) *Pokemon Chronicles (TV) como Jiro *Precure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi— Kiseki no Zenin Daishūgō (movie) como Syrup *Princess Princess (TV) como Yuujirou Shihoudani *Princess Tutu (TV) como Wili Maiden (ep 4) *RahXephon (TV) como joven Makoto Isshiki (Ep 15) *Rideback (TV) como Tamayo Kataoka *Samurai 7 (TV) como Katsushiro Okamoto *SD Gundam Force (TV) como Shute *Sekirei (TV) como Karasuba (No.04) *Sengoku Basara (TV) como Uesugi Kenshin *Shaman King (TV) como Ren Tao *Shaman King Specials como Ren Tao *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Kenshirō-den (movie) como Dan *Shingeki no Kyojin(TV) como Hanji Zoe *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (TV) como Nayuta Moriyama *Shion no Oh (TV) como Ayumi Saitō *Spice and Wolf II (TV) como Abe *Stellvia (TV) como Masato Katase; Najima Gebour *Suteki Tantei Labyrinth (TV) como Kōta Koga *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (TV) como Kyo Komachi *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) como Ryuuou (ep 19-25) *Turn A Gundam (TV) como Loran Cehack; Narrator (ep 16) *Turn A Gundam: Earth Light (movie 1) como Loran Cehack *Turn A Gundam: Moonlight Butterfly (movie 2) como Loran Cehack *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (OVA) como Gaana (ep 4) *Ultraviolet: Code 044 (TV) como 044 *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) como Takashi *Volcano High (live-action movie) como Profesora de inglés *White Album (TV) como Yayoi Shinozuka *Xam'd: Lost Memories (OVA) como Kujireika *Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (TV) como Gargantua (young) *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! (TV) como Syrup / Shiro- *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday (movie) como Syrup *Zaion: I Wish You Were Here (TV) como Tao *Zegapain (TV) como Lu Sheng *Zoku Zoku Mura no Obaketachi (OVA) como Teste OVAs *Helsing Ultimate: Walter C. Dollneaz (Joven) *Hellsing The Dawn: Walter C. Dollneaz (Joven) Drama CD *Blaue Rosen - Misaki Doujima *Bleach: Hanatarou s Lost Item - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach: The Night Before the Confusion - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Gakuen Alice - Natsume Hyuuga *Kimi to Boku - Kirik *The Law of Ueki: The Law of Drama - Kousuke Ueki *The Law of Ueki: The Law of Radio - Kousuke Ueki *Amatsuki - Kuchiha *Digimon Adventure 02: Michi e no Armor Shinka - Ken Ichijouji * Digimon Adventure 02: Original Story, Summer 2003, Spring Sunlight (Haru no Hizashi) Track - Ken Ichijouji *Number - Toneriko Furoribanda Videojuegos * Bleach: Blade Battlers * Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 * Bleach Wii: Hakujin Kirameku Rondo * Brave Story: New Traveler - Mitsuru * Clannad - Katsuki Shima * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Zidane Tribal * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind' - Giorno Giovana * Kameo: Elements of Power - Kameo * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED series / SD Gundam G Generation series - Nicol Amarfi * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (series) - Temari * The Law of Ueki - Kousuke Ueki * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Naoto Shirogane * Phantasy Star Universe - Tonnio Rhima * Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Raguna * Rune Factory Frontier - Raguna * Sengoku Basara - Uesugi Kenshin * Shining Force EXA - Toma * Shikigami no Shiro - Kim Mihee * Soulcalibur Legends - Iska * Suikoden Tierkreis - Chrodechild * Suikoden Tactics - Kyril * Super Robot Wars - Loran Cehack, Nicol Amarfi Categoría:Seiyū